Overdose
LAB 3, better known as Operation: Overdose, is the 16th map in Combat Arms. A medium-sized, intricate map consisting of many varying rooms and hallways, it is the default map for the Game Mode Quarantine. This map also contains an Office, a Lab, and an "Elevator" as noticable landmarks. It also is the only map in CA to have "Safe Rooms". This map is many used by most for Quarantine, although many players have taking a liking to this map for Elimination and One Man Army. There are some players who think this map may also work for Capture the Flag but with it's currently not possible. This map is considered to be the only map that you can survive for Quarantine because of its safe rooms. All other Quarantined maps have hiding places, but no solid defence positions that you can hole up in; making this map the absolute favorite Quarantine map for all. Areas of Interest Most of this map consists of either offices, sewer like grounds or spaces that are similar in appearance to Death Room. This map has been designed with high ground and low ground in order for the humans to have decent defending spaces, and decent hiding spaces when playing Quarantine. The emphasis for defense is placed in 2 areas; both of which have special doors which only open when there is a minute of time left. These doors open to small confined spaces, and can be locked from the inside. If a human locks the door from the inside, the infected must attack the bars or glass (depending on which door) until the bars or glass breaks. After this happens, the Infected can get through the door. This map is medium to large, but some rooms are small. In other various Game Modes however, there is an Alpha and Bravo like any other map. The doors will open and close at any time, but cannot be locked. A ladder is added next to the lab, and the operating table within the lab is gone. The "Elevator" and nearby There is some dispute over what this actually is, but most of the time this area is referred to as the area near the elevator. This area is a open area, with boxes on the floor, creating some stairs to get up to the higher walkways. There is a staircase leading to the higher walkway as well, and some of the support poles have been known to have some people hiding there. Near the walkway's are 2 ways to access the area nearby the office, one of which leads to the office, and the other leading to a vent leading to the ledges near the office. However, the main feature of this area is the "elevator". This is a square area in the corner, with another, smaller and slightly lower, square platform attached to one side, and a pipe to the other. This area can be accessed 2 ways: by jumping off the crates onto the second square platform, or running over the pipe. For Quarantine, this area also has a timed door, which is unlocked after the timer goes down to 1 minute. This door opens up to a small square area, known as the "Elevator", and once inside, the humans can lock the doors, closing some bars over the entrance. The Infected must break these bars in order to get through, but the attacks still get through the bars, so stay clear of the bars if you don't wish to be infected. The infected tend to have a hard time getting through the bars due to the need of aiming right at the bar to deal damage. The Office, and nearby Even though there is more then 1 office, this area is usually called the office. This is the most popular defending place by far, and most rounds probably have at least 3 people defending the office. This is a high placed square room, good for defending, with 2 entries: a small ledge is attached to the wall, and the ledges can be used to jump to the office. Both ledges are broken however, which humans can use in order to drop the infected down to a large area below, covered in water, and 2 entries, one to the "Elevator" and nearby, and the other to either the upper walkway's near the office, or the Laboratory and nearby. The upper walkway's in this area have many offices, and have 3 square tiles which can be broken in order to create holes to drop people down to the lower area. This area has the second timed door, which leads to a slightly larger room, with a small hole which can be used to try to force the infected away from the glass door, which can be broken. The infected tend to have a easy time getting through the glass due to little of need of aim. One would simply have to attack any part of the glass to deal damage. One should note that there are three parts to the glass and all three must be broken to gain entry. There have been cases where the lower two peices are broken and the infected crawling in. The Laboratory, and nearby The laboratory is an area which can be used to defend, though is usually not used because of the fact that one of the 2 entrances of the office is the vent, which people can only force the infected to stay put, and not drop off to another area, and the other entrance is a small area which infected can quickly recover from. The laboratory has an operating table in the middle, with cabinets in the corner, and an office higher up. It is a small, square area, and some lone people defend here, from the cabinets and the camera in the corner (If the person can get up to these hard to reach areas) depending on how the game is going. The office is also a viable defense space. The vent in the office leads to an area with a platform and a few blocks to hide behind, and nearby is the "Elevator" and the surrounding area. Alpha base Located at the laboratory with the table in the middle removed. Climb the closets to reach the second offfice which has the vent which connects to the an area with the platform near Bravo's spawn site.Outside of the spawn point to the right is a ladder leading to the area near the elevator site. Walk up the stairs to the area near the office site walk down the stairs to the area below the office. Bravo base Located at a corner below the metal walkway near the elevation site. Players can use boxes for cover and access Alpha site by walking through a vent to the second office overlooking Alpha's spawn site. This vent was patched soon after the map was incorporated into the game and now contains nerve gas that greatly lowers the player's health, discouraging direct passage between the spawn points. However, with the incorporation of the Chemical Gas Mask into the game, traveling into this vent has become a quick way to get killed by a Black Market user. The Safe Points The elevator is now opened players just need to stand in front of it and it opens instantly.It '''CANNOT '''be locked so players will enter at their own risk. Similarly, the office doors '''cannot '''be locked but the right side jamms when it tries to open and it opens instantly, the doors open 2 minutes into the round. the glass will crack but not break unlike in Quarantine mode if shot at. Otherwise this places could be defended or used for advantage aganist the opposing team. The Walkway Like in Quarantine mode three sections are collaspable which mean it can be shot at and by doing so it increases the difficulty of walking along it.Players use it to their advantage as it enable them to fall to ground level to backstab or escape from enemies quickly. Stratagies Alpha: *Use height to your advantage by taking control of the safe points, the office near the elevator and the walkway to pin Bravo down. *Guard the vents near the spawn point as Bravo players occasionally walk through there. *Camping outside the safe points or the ground level near The Office will help as Bravo players are commonly found there. *You can attack Bravo's spawn easily by shooting down from the staircase *Planting land mines in vents, the staircases, the boxes and the entrance to the area below the office safepoint is very effective. Bravo: *Try and take control of the safe points before alpha do it is crucial. *Camp behind the boxes and use them to go to the walkway faster. *Prevent Alpha from comming from the back via the vents and defend area near the elevator and alpha spawn site. *Camp outside the area near the bottom of the office as Alpha spawn usually come in from there. *Planting mines at the top of the cabinent of the entrace of the office above the spawn point, outside the spawn point, around the ladder, at the top of the stairs. Others: *Shooting the metal floors of the walkway is sometimes useful if the enemy is below. *You also can shoot through glass to kill the enemy. Category:Maps